


禽兽

by hibiki_azusawa



Category: Kensakuyoke
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiki_azusawa/pseuds/hibiki_azusawa
Summary: 作者前言：不擅长吵架的永梦×很快就会惯着他来的贵利矢＋比较懂事的帕拉德译者前言：标题梗：川端康成《禽兽》亲情前提但略有类似车帕车风味，注意避雷





	禽兽

**Author's Note:**

> Translated from『禽獣』by Lc-K  
> 翻訳させていただきました。

深碗里倒入三小袋纳豆。将葱花和芥末一把撒上，让帕拉德负责搅拌。饭也已经煮好了，茄子加油豆腐的味噌汤感觉也很不错。  
配上院长送的白煮小沙丁鱼，还有珍藏的腌萝卜。丰盛得数不清是一汤几菜的一桌早饭大功告成了。  
「早哦」  
头发睡翘了的永梦在桌旁坐下。没有得到他的回复。  
「Lazer，可以浇汁了么」  
「啊啊，拜托了」  
味噌汤和米饭摆到他面前了，都还一言不发。这是还在生气吗，我不禁叹了口气。

一切的开端只是些鸡毛蒜……也不能这么说。  
在开发疫苗的实验当中，我使用了自己的数据一事暴露了。我就是知道永梦会生气，才一直秘密处理此事，偏偏那个混蛋神把消息给我传了出去。就那么不想要疫苗吗。  
「贵利矢先生怎么就不明白呢」  
Poppy和帕拉德都在CR里呢。在世界上最安全的环境里，做点有小风险的实验而已。又没给谁添麻烦。  
记得我好像说了这类话。  
永梦无言地听我说着。看着他的眼睛像秋天的黄昏一样黯淡下来，我有些焦心。  
「我知道了」  
这是要干什么啊。站起身来的永梦显得身形高挑，由于落在脸上的阴影，看不清他的表情。  
永梦一言不发地离开了CR。等到新一天的早晨到来，他仍旧无言。  
「你们两个，快赶不上时间了吧？ 东西我来洗吧」  
「谢了」  
虽说把碗盘用水泡着也是各人的义务吧。帕拉德比谁都要理解永梦的感情，他能够率先行动起来实在是帮了大忙。  
在洗脸台前刷着牙的时候，镜子上映出永梦的身影。  
「不好意思」  
我侧身给他让开位置，他一言不发地洗起脸来，睬都不睬我。不得已被逼到墙边的我，在他眼里大概和模糊的余光视野融为了一体。  
看到他用打湿了的手指拨弄睡翘了的头发，我忍不住想帮他理顺，随即伸出了手。  
啪。被他拍开的指尖阵阵发热。永梦很快刷完牙离开了，只留下令人麻痹的热度。  
这算什么啊。这不是有注意到我吗。  
不是有句话说人只看得见自己想看的东西吗，我还以为自己根本没进入他的视线呢。永梦的无视就是进行得如此彻底，但既然他有在看的话。那就还有计可施。

仅从结论上来说，我的打算还是太天真了。  
每天无视我打的招呼已经成了例行公事，更糟糕的是，永梦连在CR里说话的时候也当我不存在一样。大医生和白发医生都是那种即便心有迷惑也只会偶尔瞄几眼过来的人，所以，我感觉好玩而忍俊不禁，也只有起先一两天而已。  
我被当作空气，已经有一周了。  
明明看得见不是吗。无论是端给他的咖啡，还是故意掉到地上的圆珠笔，他都视若无睹，完全没有放在心上。  
就连最开始满脸无可奈何的Poppy，也开始小心翼翼地待我。我到底还是忍住没有发作。为什么啊。明明是永梦在钻牛角尖啊。  
今天的注意力并不够自己加班做研究。这种时候只有果断地准点下班。永梦今天应该是没排班的，所以我发消息跟他说会做好饭，即便明知不会有答复。  
累得不行了。就用现成的叉烧、番茄、黄瓜和泡白菜来做个冷面吧。副菜就用副食品店里买的醋腌海蜇好了。  
我烧水预备煮面，同时斜切起了黄瓜。一瞬间想到，是不是不用切那么细也没关系了，但转念一想，这只是为了我自己吃得顺口而已。  
「帕—拉德—」  
「干嘛啊。你快点认错嘛」  
「认什么错啊？ Bugster病毒的感染途径，可不是用小白鼠就能实验得出来的」  
若病毒进化，源头并非Gamedeus的毒株也有感染人的可能。到那时就算造出疫苗也来不及了。  
「为了保全亲近的人而无法拯救全人类，那不就没意义了吗」  
「呼—嗯」  
「永梦脾气是很倔，但也不是傻瓜吧。如果我跟他说什么他都不听……变成这种情况的话，我就要找日向管理官帮忙了」  
「威胁吗？」  
「当作威胁也没关系。不过，应该说我也不想用这个手段」  
把番茄从上至下一切两半，然后切片。果然还是做个炒鸡蛋丝吧，拿了三个鸡蛋之后不禁叹气。  
「那家伙，到底想几点吃晚饭啊」  
CR的咖啡就算了，反正之后还有神会帮忙解决。可是，要是照这样一直无视下去。早饭、午饭都被无视的话。忍不住想到大清早，容器里的冰融化以后，把变得湿乎乎的饭菜拿去丢掉的情景。*  
（*译注：日本一般会把剩菜冷冻保存。）  
大概有点、撑不住吧。  
「Lazer」  
我迟迟不去拿碗，只是怔在原地。手里的蛋被他给拿走了。帕拉德手好大啊，毫无意义地想着，一旁的炉火被关掉了。  
「Lazer，接下来我来做。你歇会」  
长长的手臂环绕至背后，温暖了黑暗中的双肩。由于难为情的缘故，越想忍耐，眼眶深处越是热得按捺不住。  
「虽然不知道能不能跟他解释清楚，但我会说的」  
眼泪停一下啊。  
我依偎着额前扩散开来的温柔。真是长大了啊。虽说原本就很大只。  
像夜晚的海一样平静的帕拉德身上，也传来淡淡的汗味。  
为什么，会有这种机能啊。  
这不就像人类一样了吗。  
明明连血都不会流。  
就算去质问神，也只会被他应付过去吧。  
「虽然不如永梦，但我还是知道你想的事情哦」  
抚摸头顶的手太过温柔，导致完全刹不住泪腺。手指的动作间毫无把头发弄乱的意图，这一点和永梦十分相像。  
「我们俩都不是人类。这是千真万确的。但是，我们是活着的吧」  
我倚在对方锁骨之上微微点头。手从背部攀上他的肩膀。纤瘦却格外宽阔，连骨架都这么像啊。  
「所以，我也明白永梦为什么生气。对于你想做的事情，我姑且还是愿意理解的哦。我也是、CR的一员嘛」  
突然害羞什么啊。  
想笑却没能笑出来。  
「帕拉德」  
「怎么了啊」  
我想看看他的脸，抽开身，他却背过脸去。可爱的家伙。  
虽然有点得寸进尺，不过舒展一下身体也有必要。本来想落在脸颊上，嘴唇碰到的却是下颌骨。  
「干嘛、喂」  
「别害羞啊—。有什么嘛，一家人之间很正常嘛」  
「是这样吗？ 可是」  
「行了。你稍微低一下头」  
不就跟结婚对象带来的小孩差不多嘛。虽说从帕拉德的角度来说不定是把自己当成兄弟辈看的。  
我将体重靠上一时间忐忑起来的帕拉德的肩，正准备将他揽到怀里。  
「你们在干什么啊！」  
近乎悲鸣的声音响起的同时，我被一把推开了。腰撞到流理台上才站稳。  
「不是那样，永梦」  
「之后再跟你谈。贵利矢先生，啊……」  
就算想糊弄也没法糊弄过去。只不过是久违地被叫到名字，就又要。  
「帕拉德」  
「是永梦不好」  
「什么，你——」  
「这件事，就是永梦不好」  
真的吗。与帕拉德一字一顿的声音几乎同时，地板上有了盐水的痕迹。  
「那个，贵利矢先生。呃。那个」  
我一个劲盯着永梦掉在地上的双肩包，还有他攥紧的T恤下摆。也并不是你的错，我没能这样说出口。真给帕拉德添麻烦。  
要是正在切洋葱什么的就好了。脑中短暂浮现的尽是些笨拙的借口。  
「对不起。我……其实，心里很清楚的。只有Bugster才能把抗体变换成数据。可是，也不用什么事情都让贵利矢先生来做呀」  
「要模拟感染人类的情况，由我或者神来是最合适的」  
没错。只是条件符合而已。只要明白了感染途径，采集抗体数据的任务由二人分担也可以。  
「既然这样、黎斗先生——」  
「关在牢房里不可能完成这种任务吧」  
这件事，好像一周前也谈过了吧。想到这里，横膈膜忽地痉挛起来。地板上的水迹在增加。真是难为情。  
「Lazer！ 来做个约定吧。你就只在必要的数据收集完之前当实验体。而且我也会帮忙做疫苗的」  
「真的假的」  
那就帮大忙了。毕竟帕拉德这么强。  
「对。所以永梦也是，冷战这么无聊的事情就不要搞了」  
「嗯……我知道了。贵利矢先生」  
吸进一口气再呼出，又传来吸气的声音。  
「对不起。在这里耍小性子……我有点，不知道该怎么跟你讲话」  
这算什么。就因为这种理由，我这一个星期。  
「都以为自己被讨厌了——」  
「怎么可能呢。我……对不起，因为感觉你不怎么像在反省。是我过火了」  
永梦打断我的话反驳起来。他的脸颊宛如熟透了的桃子。一摸上去有软软的绒毛。  
我想说点机灵话，但又作罢了。即使现在耍帅，也为时已晚。  
「永梦」  
我轻轻捏捏他的脸颊。他像高兴时的狗狗一样垂下了眼角。  
「贵利矢先生，也有可爱的地方呢」  
这家伙在说什么啊。  
面对向自己卖起乖来的永梦，带着给他个头槌的打算，我用额头抵上他的胸口。撒娇般缠上来的胳膊，引得我有些发痒。  
「下次别这样了哦！ 啊—真是的，饭我来做就是了。先洗把脸，然后重新和好吧」  
帕拉德在确认煮面时间之余，试图把我们赶走。我正想着蛋要怎么办，他就给丢进锅里了。  
「煮半熟就可以了吧。我要先做白煮蛋，还得再花点时间哦」  
大概设定成五分钟的计时器、被拿了出来的游戏手柄。你把做饭当什么了，我刚想笑他，手臂就被拉住了。  
是这样啊。感情是连在一起的啊。苦笑声混进了充斥着永梦房间的、凝滞了一周的空气当中。


End file.
